


it's a hell of a feeling though

by Murf1307



Series: high rise lights'll read your rights [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, Armando's gender is 'eh', Bachelorette Party, Bets & Wagers, Boys in Skirts, Comics/Movie Crossover, Gen, Genderpunk, High Heels, Nonbinary Character, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Queer Themes, Skirts, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<i>lost a bet to a guy in a chiffon skirt/but i make these high heels work</i>.'  At Alex's sister's bachelorette party, Armando loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a hell of a feeling though

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is a fic based on lyrics to "Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time" by Panic! at the Disco. additionally, I'm going to be writing more of this series, because it's an au i _love_
> 
> set around august of 2015, five years after 'you could set yourself on fire'
> 
> first written in the series

Armando wove his way through the crowd, searching for Alex.Trust him to throw his sister's bachelorette party at a place like this -- Alex's sense of 'a good time' and Gabrielle's were really very similar, most of the time, and Gabrielle was probably enjoying herself quite a bit on the dance floor with Petra, Suzanne, and Lorna.

Alex, though, was probably at the bar, and Armando needed to talk to him. 

Sure enough, there he was, head half-shaved, the line of his back curled over the bar, grey leather pulled tight over his shoulders, smirking at the bartender --

Was he wearing a _skirt_?

Well, that was new. 

Armando slipped up beside him."Gave your sister the slip?" he asked, teasing a little with his smile pulled higher on one side.

"Darwin?" Alex turned, looking him up and down.His pupils were big and dark in his blue eyes, and that smirk turned up three notches when those eyes met Armando's."Only a little bit.I think the girls can handle it if anything goes wrong.Shouldn't you be at Cal's party?"

"Figured I'd let them share me," Armando said, laughing."Besides, I wanted to see what you put together."

Alex shrugged, gesturing at the club around them."I flirted us all into the VIP section, that should count for something," he said."What about you?Cal's party going okay?"

"Warren has it handled."Armando shrugged back."Turns out Cal'syee really likes EDM."

Alex laughed."Yeah.Gabe's more into heavy metal, she always has been."

"And no one is surprised," Darwin teased."You look good tonight, by the way."

Alex shook his head, laughing again."I figure if Gabrielle can rock jeans and a pixie cut, I can wear a fucking skirt, you know?"

Armando was grinning so hard that his cheeks ached."Damn right.”

“Damn right,” Alex agreed, smirking.“Hey — I bet you I can get ten guys to give me their numbers in an hour.”

“I’ll take that bet.I think you’ll get more.” 

* * *

As it turned out, Alex got ten phone numbers exactly, all from guys who approached him while he was dancing or drinking at the bar. 

“So, what do you win?” Armando asked, cracking his shoulders. 

Alex shrugged a little, and then a smirk spread over his features.  “I win…hm.  You have to wear a pair of high heels for the rest of the night.”

“All right.”  Armando smirked back.  “Where am I gonna get these high heels?”

“Lorna changed into flats an hour ago,” Alex said.  “Her heels are back at the table up in the VIP section.”

Armando’s smirk widened a little.  “Lead the way, then,” he said, teasing.  “Are these heels lime green, by any chance?”

“Nah, she went for blood red this time,” Alex said, laughing.

He lead Armando up to the the VIP section, to a table marked ‘reserved.’  Under it was a pair of blood red heels, as promised.

Armando leaned down and picked up the shoes.  “I think I could rock these,” he said, a still little teasing.  “Though they’ll make me even taller than you.”  He slipped them on.  “Yep, definitely even taller.”

Alex laughed.  “You’re right, though, they do work on you.”

“Let’s see if I can walk in ‘em, then.”  He took a step, then another, and then wobbled a little.

Of course Alex caught it, grinning.  “Takin’ you a second to adapt?”

“I’m not sure not being able to walk in heels’ll kill me, hotshot,” Armando teased back. 

“Well, you _being_ able to walk in heels might kill some of the people downstairs, so maybe it’s for the best.”  Alex slipped his hand in the crook of Armando’s arm.  “C’mon, let’s see if anyone looks at me twice with you in these.”

Armando rolled his eyes indulgently.  “I’ll bet you you’re wrong.”

Alex’s laughter preceded them down the stairs.


End file.
